A (Short) Day With You (?)
by 6104Family
Summary: Sabtu yang menyenangkan akan terasa membosankan kan bila harus ke sekolah.. apalagi hanya untuk urusan rapat. Tapi kalo ketua osisnya cakep kayak gini.. mungkin lain ceritanya bagi Baekhyun.. /ChanBaek/BaekYeol/YAOI


**A (Short) Day With You (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: Shin Il Kwang**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dll**

 **Genre: Fluff, BL, Yaoi, School life, Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **Ff ini ff pertamaku.. harap maklum kalo jelek, ga jelas, banyak typo (ga dicek lagi, keburu mager) dll.**

 ** _._**

 _Happy Reading_

Siang ini adalah siang yang menyebalkan bagiku. Bagaimana enggak? Disaat teman-temanku yang lain sedang asyik bersantai di rumah atau pergi bermain ke mall, aku dan para pengurus OSIS lainnya harus datang ke sekolah untuk rapat.

Yup, aku adalah salah satu pengurus OSIS di SM Star High School. Tepatnya aku menjabat sebagai sekertaris umum di tahun kepengurusan ini. Perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun dari kelas XI IPA 1.

Kalian bertanya aku seperti apa? Hmm.. banyak orang yang bilang aku itu namja yang manis, cantik, dan baik. Tapi diantara semua komentar orang tentangku, aku paling gak suka saat aku dipanggil pendek dan feminim. Jelas-jelas aku tinggi, tampan dan manly.

Rapat hari ini memang sengaja diadakan siang.. biar gak ngaret katanya. Padahal tetep aja mereka ngaret. Aku yakin disaat aku udah sampai di sekolah sekarang, masih banyak yang berada di rumah dan bermalas-malasan.

"Siang semuanyaa.." sapaku setelah sampai di ruang OSIS. Yah walaupun aku cukup malas hari ini, tapi setelah bertemu teman-temanku yang lainnya, entah kenapa rasa malas itu hilang.

"Siang juga baek.." Sapa Luhan, Suho, Lay dan Kyungsoo.

"Eh yang lain belum datang?" Tanyaku.

"Belum, padahal janjian jam 12 tapi sampe setengah 12 yang datang baru kita berlima" Gerutu Luhan.

"Mungkin mereka macet?" Baekhyun mencoba berpikir positif.

"Macet atau emang baru bangun dari kasur?" Balas Suho.

"Udahlah nanti juga pada dateng.. Eh Baek ada gosip baru loh.. Katanya Krystal udah putus dari Minho" Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yah gak heran sih dia tau banyak soal gosip di sekolah ini, selain termasuk siswa populer karena terkenal dengan kemampuannya dalam bidang basket, Luhan juga termasuk orang yang mudah bergaul.

"Oh ya?" Aku mencoba menyimak omongan Luhan sambil berusaha menarik dan duduk di bangku kosong yang tersedia.

Setelah kami menunggu sejam lebih akhirnya pengurus OSIS yang lainnya satu persatu mulai berdatangan.

"Yuk langsung mulai aja rapatnya" Sahutku

"Ih tunggu dulu Baek.. ketua nya malah belom dateng nih" Sahut Lay

"Eh iya.. Aku baru sadar" Timpalku

"Maaf ya menunggu lama semuanya" Tak lama suara Bass menyahut dari depan pintu. Akhirnya dia datang.. Namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, berambut hitam legam yang menawan, dengan pakaian kemeja hitam kaos putih dan jeans serta sepatu converse yang sesuai dengannya.. simple tapi terlihat menarik di mataku. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, ketua OSIS sekaligus seseorang yang.. kusukai. Dia juga yang membuatku berminat untuk bisa masuk menjadi pengurus OSIS.. agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya..

"Baek jangan melamun, pipimu merah tuh.. Hahaha.. Cie Baekhyuun" Luhan yang mengerti rahasiaku itu mulai menggodaku.

"Apaan sih Luhaaan.." Aku pun menutup wajahku karena malu.

"Gak papa kali baek.. mumpung orangnya masih single ini.." ya ampun Luhan.. udah tau muka baekki udah kayak kepiting rebus gini, masiha aja digodain..

"Ehm.. baiklah kita mulai rapatnya sekarang ya" Chanyeol pun mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Huufft.. lelahnya.. rapat dari jam 2 siang jam 5 sore baru selesai.. Aduuh.. kenapa bis nya lama banget sih.. padahal udah setengah jam lumutan nunggu di halte sekolah. Rasanya pengen cepet-cepet sampe rumah.. Cepet-cepet mandi, Nonton TV terus tidur. Karena ini masih hari Sabtu, revisi proposalnya besok aja kali ya.. toh diserahinnya hari Senin.

Eh soal proposal aku jadi inget pas rapat tadi deh..

 _Flashback_

" _Oke pertama bagian acara.. gimana persiapan kalian untuk bulan Desember nanti?" Tanya chanyeol_

" _Untuk bagian acara pas closing, kita masih belum sewa audio nih.. Baek kamu kan punya link ke tempat sewa audio yang murah, buat pensi nya nanti kamu jadi kan mau bantuin aku datengin tempatnya buat liat alatnya?" Tanya Kris. Dia memang salah satu panitia acara, jadi mau gak mau dia harus pastiin audio nya udah ada sebelum hari H._

" _Ehhm.. boleh aja.. anak opras juga ikut?" Tanyaku_

" _Ngapain, kita berdua aja, lagian aku cuma mau ngecek harga sama alatnya, ntar aku samper ke rumah kamu aja naik motor.." Balas Kris_

" _Oh yaudah kalo gitu.." Aku pun mengangguk setuju_

" _Gak boleh! Baekhyun harus cepet serahin revisi proposal hari senin ini. Biar abis pulang sekolah bisa difotocopy dan langsung diserahin ke sponsor. Dia bakalan sibuk ngurusin itu. Lagian emang soal audio gak bisa ngehubungin tempat sewanya langsung aja ya lewat telpon. Dan lagi itu emang tempat sewa langganan kita kok, ga perlu di cek.. kalo emang terpaksa harus kesana, sama Luhan aja.. dia juga tau kok tempatnya" Timpal chanyeol_

Padahal kan revisi proposalnya gak lama-lama banget. Paling sejam atau dua jam juga udah jadi soalnya Jumat kemarin proposalnya udah diliat berkali-kali sama pembina OSIS, jadi tinggal ubah kata-katanya doang. Yah kalo cuma nemenin Kris doang, paling setengah hari juga udah balik sampe rumah. Tapi kok chanyeol marahnya kayak kebangetan ya-_- baekki jadi takut sendiri..

"Baek kok masih disini?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol lewat di dekat halte sekolah sambil menaiki motor sport hitamnya.

"Iya nih.. lama banget busnya.." ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibir "Eh kok chanyeol masih disini?" tanyaku

"Iya tadi ada urusan sama Kris sebentar.. hhmm.. kamu ga mau aku anterin aja? Udah mau malem gini, kalo kamu sendirian entar malah kenapa-kenapa lagi.." eh chanyeol nawarin aku?

"hah? udah gak usah.. aku kan namja, bisa hapkido juga.. nanti ngerepotin chanyeol kalo aku ikut.." tolakku

"udah gak papa baek.. rumah kita juga searah kok aku ga merasa di repotin" eh.. emang rumah kita searah yah? Perasaan enggak deh.. tapi kapan lagi diboncengin sama chanyeol..

"yaudah deh" aku pun naik motor chanyeol sambil berusaha menutupi senyumku.

"pegangan yang erat ya baek.." yaampun! chanyeol pegang kedua tangan aku trus ditaruh di pinggangnya!

"Thanks ya chanyeol udah mau nganterin baekki sampe rumah" ucapku sambil turun dari motornya.

"Iya sama-sama sayang.." ucapnya sambil memainkan rambutku.

"Chanyeol bilang apa?" yaampun mukaku pasti merah lagi deh..

"Bukan apa-apa kok.." ooh mungkin aku yang salah denger

"eh chanyeol.. bentar deh.. kok kamu bisa tau rumah baekki.. kayaknya tadi kamu ga tanya apa-apa deh" tanyaku sambil menaruh telunjuk di bibirku, kebiasaan spontanku saat sedang berpikir.

"aku.. pernah kok ke rumah baekki.." balas chanyeol sambil tersenyum

tapi kok chanyeol kayak orang gugup gitu sih, keringatnya mulai tampak dari wajah tampannya..

"masa sih.. kok baekki ga inget yah? Hhmm.. mungkin baekki emang lupa.. chanyeol gak mau mampir?" tanyaku

"gak usah deh, lain kali aja.. thank you baekki.." ya ampun chanyeol manggil nama baekki pake nama kesayangan baekki..

"yaudah hati-hati ya di jalan chanyeol.." akupun balas tersenyum padanya dan mulai berbalik badan dan berjalan ke arah pintu rumah

"huft.. untung ga ketahuan"

"eh chanyeol bilang apa?" kok kayaknya tadi chanyeol ngomong sesuatu yah?

"eh itu ehmm.. besok malem ada acara gak?" tanya chanyeol

"eh ga ada kok.. emang kenapa?"

"mau ikut aku ga nonton di bioskop berdua?" tanya chanyeol dengan senyum menawannya. Akupun mengangguk malu.

"Yaudah besok aku jemput di rumah kamu jam setengah enam yah.. dadah baekki!" chanyeol pun mulai menyalakan motornya dan pergi dari rumah..

yaampun baekki mimpi apa semalem? Kalo kayak gini tiap hari ke sekolah juga gak papa deh asal ketemu chanyeol..

 _-THE END-_

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
